


Dive Bar on the East Side

by nontoxic



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic
Summary: After meeting Stevie, Patrick asks her out for drinks.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911814
Comments: 44
Kudos: 169





	Dive Bar on the East Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42): When Patrick first moves to Schitt's Creek, somehow, he ends up going on a date with Stevie
> 
> \--  
> title from "delicate" by taylor swift  
> (yeah its another taylor swift title, are we surprised?)

Patrick was nervous.

He was going to ask her. He _was_ , he just... didn't know where to find her, besides the motel. And David lived there. And that would be...

Anyway, he's been thinking about it since they met yesterday, teasing David about the shower cap.

But when she walks into the store the day after Licegate, he freezes.

"Hey, is David here? We're getting lunch."

"He's uh, he already left to meet you."

"Oh, okay, thanks," she says, turning to leave.

"Wait!" He watches as she stops and turns to face him. "Are you busy tonight? I'd like to, um, I'd love to buy you a drink, get to know you better?"

Her eyes widen. "Uh, I don't-" she stops herself mid-sentence, before one corner of her mouth quirks up in a smirk. "You know what? I'd love to. I'll meet you there at 8?"

"Where?"

"There's only one bar, Patrick."

"Right, right. Of course. 8 o'clock it is."

He watches her leave with a smile on his face. He can't believe he did it.

David is weird the rest of the day, and by the time they wrap up, Patrick is _nervous_. Too nervous to go home and sit in his room and wait, so he sends David home and keeps working on his pricing analysis spreadsheet until it's time to go.

Stevie isn't inside when he walks in, so he orders a beer and claims a table for them and waits. And waits. And waits. She's more like David than he thought, apparently.

She finally walks in at a quarter past, her leather jacket clinging to her shoulders much like David's had when Patrick ran into him a week before, panicked about an ex being in town.

"Hi," he greets.

She looks at him. "I'm gonna grab a drink first."

He nods. He's waited 24 whole hours (and fifteen extra minutes), he can wait until she gets her drink.

Moments later, she sits down, drink in hand, and tosses back her whiskey, apparently needing courage. He watches her as she figures out what to say, wondering what the hell was happening in her head.

"Listen, Patrick, you're a really nice guy, and you're funny, and honestly, you're kind of stupid hot, but this whole thing seems wrong."

He can _feel_ the blood drain from his face. "Oh, um. I'm sorry, I know it's inappropriate, I just-"

"Yeah, you're David's business partner."

"I know."

"And this is really blurring the lines of professionalism, here."

He sets his gaze back on his beer, peeling the Man's Best label from the bottle. "Yeah, I know, I just... I can't stop _thinking_ about-"

"Stop," she cuts in, holding up a hand. "Patrick, I... he's my best friend. And if you tell him that, I'll kill you. It's just... it's not... it feels _wrong_ , you know?"

He nods. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. And I'm sorry, for asking you here tonight, I didn't mean to put you in the middle, or make you uncomfortable-"

"It takes a lot more to make me uncomfortable, Patrick."

"Yeah, sorry. I just... I like him so much, and I can't figure out how to _tell him_ and you seem like the best source, so," he gestures to their table vaguely. "But you're right, it's super unprofessional, and I'm sorry."

"Did you... ask me out to pump me for information on _David_?"

"I... yeah, was it not obvious?"

She bursts into giggles. "I thought you asked me on a _date_!"

His eyes widen. "Oh! Sorry, no, no. I um. I'm _definitely_ interested in someone else."

She grins at him. "Alright, so, let's talk about what you plan to actually _do_ about that. Besides ask his best friend out for drinks. Though it _did_ make him jealous."

His eyes snap to hers. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. So. What's the game plan, Brewer?"


End file.
